


He's Back

by euflhoria



Category: TOT - Tyk, 山河令 | Word of Honor (TV 2021)
Genre: Episode: e12 (Word of Honor TV 2021), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euflhoria/pseuds/euflhoria
Relationships: Cao Weining/Gu Xiang
Kudos: 3





	He's Back

Gu Xiang was scrolling at weibo on her phone when she saw a post about the famous story of the lovers that died because others can't accept them,After all they were a human and a ghost. As she reads the story tears started to flow down to her face. she felt like someone was stabbing at her heart over and over again. She really can't runaway from the past,After being reborn she still hasn't forget what had happened to them. Her lover cao weining died before her she was devastated but she can't do anything at that time. The past was hunting her she would always remember that at the past before actually dying she said that 'Brother Cao definitely would have wanted me to live well...but..I..I'm not going to.... be able..to.. Master".It keeps on playing at her head at this point her heart suddenly beat so hard and she got the urge to flee to a convenience store. And of course she decided to go because she's curious on why someone inside her keeps on saying that she should go and she was also hungry. She ran like someone was chasing her, what she saw when she got in the front of store shocked her, a man was slowly eating a noodles inside the store. Tears started to flow down to her face again, she walked inside the store. Gu xiang was trembling when she got in front of the man..she slowly asked.."you... What?!..wh-what the fuck are you doing here?... W-why do yo look lik—". She didn't finished the question because the man suddenly looked up at her and smiled saying "Even the eternal sky and earth will fade one day, but this love is overlasting it is nice to meet you again Ah-Xiang" the man is indeed Cao Weining.. His lover is back... 


End file.
